(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mandrel. More particularly the invention relates to a braiding mandrel that is used for the manufacture of braided cable grip and strain relief assemblies.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior braiding mandrel design has the wire "hooks" attached to a rod or cylinder by a welding process such as gas, resistance, etc., depending on mandrel size and design. When attaching from 50 to over 300 hooks, some are less firmly attached and frequently break off as the wire is hooked over them during the braiding process. This causes down time while a repair is made. In a typical operation this happens several times a day.